


If The World Ends Tomorrow (What are you going to do?)

by WINDJournal



Series: 【星悦丞服】a.k.a. ChengXing [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Do not copy my work anywhere else, M/M, Random sweetness, real person fiction - Freeform, related to situation in Wuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINDJournal/pseuds/WINDJournal
Summary: Some of the actors who got work around center and north west China are granted longer vacation after the Lunar New Year. With the travelling advice the government gives, it is better to stay indoors and hang out with yourself. Refuse to be bored alone, Guo Cheng decide to take this extra vacation to visit his favourite person, Zheng Fanxing.
Relationships: Guo Cheng/Zheng Fanxing, Lán Jǐngyí/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, 郭丞/郑繁星
Series: 【星悦丞服】a.k.a. ChengXing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	If The World Ends Tomorrow (What are you going to do?)

**Author's Note:**

> Of course on screen, Zheng Fanxing never call Guo Cheng as Cheng-ge before (so far as I know) but who knows what they call each other off the screen right? Because honestly we don’t see their daily life for real.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of them. This is not by any means an official statement of their agency representative.
> 
> Guo Cheng is the actor of Lan Jingyi  
> Zheng Fanxing is the actor of Lan Sizhui

Since Wuhan city lockdown before Lunar New Year, a lot of job around Wuhan and Beijing area are cancelled. A lot of the actors suddenly got extra break. The agencies are also afraid their hard work, their talent that they had shaped so perfectly got into any trouble because of the virus.

Suddenly getting a few more days off, Guo Cheng come to visit Zheng Fanxing in his studio apartment.

“Xiao Xing.” Guo Cheng call Fanxing as he get into the apartment.

Yes, he already got another spare key from the occupant, Zheng Fanxing. So he welcome himself.

“Fanxing?” Guo Cheng confused. _‘There are clearly not a single good hiding place in this kind of room (a studio apartment), so where is he? Eh a singing sound? Oh it must be from the bathroom.’_

Just as the moment Guo Cheng thought about it, the younger boy walk out of the bathroom calmly ONLY IN HIS UNDERWEAR and towel on his head. Clearly he didn’t notice Guo Cheng’s presence in his room. Not a surprise though because the older boy wear white hoodie, almost the same shade as the sheet and blanket on that room.

Only when Guo Cheng wolf whistling, does Fanxing notice his supposed guest had arrived.

“AAH!!” Fanxing run back to the bathroom.

“Hey, don’t you want to wear your clothes?”

The muffled “Yeah, sure” is coming from the bathroom.

“Which one, Xiao Xing? Is it this white blouse? The red one? Green? Brown?” Guo Cheng ask as he open the wardrobe which content could be clearly seen from the bathroom.

Zheng Fanxing open the door to the bathroom to peek into the room, “The white one Cheng-ge. The left one.”

“Okay. The trousers?”

“Down there, blue ones.”

“Okay then.” He stack the clothing items on one arm, “There you go.”

“Thankyou.” Only Zheng Fanxing head and one arm are peeking out of the room to get his clothes.

“Hey, you know you don’t have to be shy around me right? We already seen a lot of each other skin back then when we are still shooting untamed anyway.”

“But still… I am not that shameless Cheng-ge.” Zheng Fanxing insist as he wear the clothes inside the bathroom.

“I wouldn’t mind. Hahaha.” Guo Cheng sit on Zheng Fanxing’s bed as he switch the channel on the TV.

“Yeah right. Anyway, how do you arrive here so fast? Isn’t there any traffic jam out there?”

“What traffic jam? Not much people willing to go out at a time like this unless really necessary.” Guo Cheng points at the TV that showing news about government traveling advice for time like this.

*sigh* “Cheng-ge… the infected people had increase again. Do you think… we could be infected as well?”

“Hey, don’t be like that. Be optimist. Of course we would not. We are healthy young man who still have long future ahead and family to feed, we are going to fight for it. Oosh!” Guo Cheng clenched his fist and hit it to the air like some sort of power ranger pose.

“Hahaha. You never fail making me smile.” Zheng Fanxing sit on the bed and hug his best friend.

“Of course. That’s why you like me the best right?” Guo Cheng pats the younger man’s back, “Here, your new favourite noodle. I buy extra bowls and some snacks as well.” Guo Cheng points at the big plastic bag full of foods he bring along.

“Oh my gods! You bring so many foods. Yaay! Thankyou Cheng-ge.” The hug went even tighter and it squeezed all of Guo Cheng’s breath out.

“E…ei… stop it. Can’t… breathe…” Guo Cheng telling Zheng Fanxing with his last breath.

“Oh, sorry.”

“Don’t be. I always love your hug.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

“Ge…”

“Hm?”

“If this planet comes to an end tomorrow, what would you missed the most?”

“Um…” Guo Cheng thinks about it for a while, “You, I guess.”

“Really? Is it not just because I am the one who asking about it?” Zheng Fanxing tries to be realistic and not hoping too much from the older man’s answer.

“No, no, you are definitely the person I missed the most aside from my grandma.”

_‘Hm… rank the second after his grandma is really amazing. It is almost impossible feat to achieve.’_

“If tomorrow is the last day human live on earth what are you going to do now?” Zheng Fanxing decide to ask.

“Turn into ultraman and save the planet.”

“Be serious Cheng-ge!” Zheng Fanxing pouts.

“Um… what would I do?” Guo Cheng look at the ceiling for a few seconds, trying to buy time as he try to think for the answer Zheng Fanxing asks.

“Mhm…”

“Hmmm… Ah, I think I want to tell the person I like that I like them, or get married.” Guo Cheng turn to look at Zheng Fanxing as he answer.

“Oh, don’t want to die single huh?”

“Hahaha. I guess so. What about you?”

“I want the person like me to confess to me and propose to me.” Zheng Fanxing answer as retaliation to Guo Cheng’s answer.

“Really? Let’s get married then.” Guo Cheng laugh as he said it which Zheng Fanxing responded by laughing as well.

“You are not serious at all! You are annoying.” Zheng Fanxing pouts.

“Now, now, forget those unimportant things. Let’s eat the noodles first. It is going cold soon.”

“Alright delivery man.”

“Oy! Who are you calling delivery man?”

“Hm? No? Should I call him husband then?”

Guo Cheng unbelievably blush at the prospect.


End file.
